Weekend Wonders
by sMiLeYgUrLeEcHiK
Summary: Stacey likes Charlie, and Kristy's parents are away for the weekend... Hey! This is my first FanFic. Read and Reply!
1. The Call

"Hey Stace." Kristy said right after I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Kristy." I replied.  
  
"Mom and Watson are going out of town tomorrow afternoon. She told me I could invite you guys. Karen and Andrew are over for the weekend, and of coarse David Michael, Emily Michelle, Sam, and Charlie will be there too."  
  
I blushed when she mentioned Charlie. For the past 3 weeks I'd had a crush on him.  
  
"Umm. I probably can. I just need to ask mom." I replied.  
  
"Great! Thanks Stace."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Well I still have to call Claud, Mallory, Jessi, and Logan, by-" Kristy started.  
  
"Wait a minute." I interrupted. "Did you say Logan?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Stace it's not like he's the only guy around our age that's gonna be there. Sam and Charlie live here. Remember?"  
  
I blushed for sounding so childish. "Oh it's cool. Are you inviting any other guys?"  
  
"Bart." Kristy replied. I could tell she was blushing.  
  
I laughed. "Bye Kristy."  
  
"Bye Stace."  
  
I was going to be spending the night in the same house as Charlie Thomas…  
  
With no parental supervision. 


	2. Permission

Thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews!  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom?" I asked walking into my mom's room.  
  
"Hey Stacey." She replied. She lowered the book she was reading.  
  
"Um, mom- Kristy just called. Her mom and Watson are going away for the weekend. Kristy's asking all of us to stay over for the weekend."  
  
Mrs. McGill sighed. "Is Sam going to be there?"  
  
"Mother." I said blushing. "That was 2 whole years ago! I am so over Sam."  
  
"Will Charlie be home?" I felt my cheeks burn even more.  
  
"Yes. But-" I started.  
  
"Then you may go. At least you'll have adult supervision." Mom told me.  
  
Gosh. I'm glad mom doesn't know how I really feel about Charlie.  
  
"Thanks mom." I whispered giving her a great big hug.  
  
"You're welcome." Mom replied. "Just behave."  
  
"Yes mother." I replied laughing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night!  
The Next chapters will be much longer! 


	3. Diggin' Around

Thanks again for all the reviews! I may need to move it up to R... I'm not sure. Tell me if I should!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day school seemed to be neverending. When the last bell rang at 3:00 I felt like shouting for joy.  
  
I looked around the school parking lot and finally found Kristy's red VW Bug. I started walking to it carrying my over night bag, book bag and purse. All of a sudden someone called out "STACEY!"  
  
I turned around. Sam Thomas was running towards me.  
  
"Hey." He panted out of breath.  
  
"Uh, hi Sam." I replied.  
  
"Hey." He repeated. "Uh, Stace... Do you want to ride with me? I have to pick up Mallory and Jessi."  
  
"Um, Okay Sam." I replied sort of awkwardly.  
  
"Here, let me help you with your bag." He told me. I nodded and he took it from me.  
  
"Should I call Kristy and let her know your taking me?" I asked.  
  
"I guess." He replied. "God you pack heavy. My phone's in the pocket if you need it."  
  
I blushed as I pup my hand in his front pocket. I reached deeper and couldn't find the phone.  
  
Sam stopped walking and I almost fell at the sudden stop. He gave me a weird look. "What are you digging around for?"  
  
"Your phone." I replied half embarassed and half annoyed.  
  
"Stace, when I said pocket, I meant the pocket of my book bag." He told me grinning sillily.  
  
"Oh." I replied lamely. "Ummm... Sorry."  
  
He smiled and shook his head as I unzipped his book bag, grabbed his phone, then called Kristy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well Thats shorter than I thought, but oh well. Should I change the rating? I may just to be safe. 


	4. Taking Sam's Side

Eeek! Sorry for not posting more in a long time. I sort of lost the note book that I keep this story in, but now I've found it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was so relieved once we got to the middle school to pick up Mallory and Jessi.  
  
I got out of Sam's jeep and let the seat down, so they could climb in. Once we were all back in and buckled up we chatted about our day.  
  
All of the sudden Jessi asked Sam,"Sooo... are you inviting anyone over tonight?"  
  
"Nah." He replied. "Why should I? I have the whole Baby-Sitters Club to keep me occupied.  
  
I bursted out laughing. Mal and Jessi didn't get it. "SAM!" I shouted rolling my eyes.  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Oh you guys!" I said, and turned to face Mal and Jessi. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Cokie's pregnant." I told them. Mal and Jessi looked shocked.  
  
"Cokie?" Mal asked. "Whoa..."  
  
When I found out about Cokie being pregnant I wasn't exactually that shocked.  
  
"How could someone have sex at your age?" Jessi asked.  
  
Sam shifted in his seat. Wait- Omigosh, Sam's done it?!? I thought to my self. Whoa...  
  
For some reason I can't really explain, I just really wanted to take Sam's side and be there for him.  
  
"Guys... It happens." I told them. "Most people have sex by the time their um, seniors or um whatever."  
  
Sam stared at me. Sort of in awe. He probably thought I was some goody-goody no kissing in the dark kind of girl. But believe me. I'm not. Sam smiled at me then kept right on driving.  
  
Why, oh why, was I curious to know exactually went on in Sam's sex-life?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that chapter sort of sucked, but I like the next one. I'll try and post it soon! I thought that this one was long but it was short too. Sorry about that. 


	5. Almost Kissing

Hey! I'm finally updating!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get your bags." Sam told us as he parked in his driveway.

Mallory and Jessi nodded, and I mumbled "Thanks", as we walked toward the Brewer mansion.

I walked inside and saw Charlie watching a movie on the couch. My heart jumped nervously. "Err, hey Charlie."

"Hey Stace. Mal, Jessi." He replied not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Come on, lets go to Kristy's room." Mallory told me pulling on my arm.

"Uhh, ummm, I'll stay down here, and uh, wait for Sam with the luggage." I replied

Mallory gave me a weird look then they giggled on up to Kristy's room.

I stood awkwardly in the door way staring at Charlie. He glanced up at me. "How ya doing Stace?"

"Okay, I suppose." I replied, gladly that I got one sentence out that wasn't mumbled. "How are you?"

"Good, good." Charlie replied.

Sam walked in with everyone's suitcases. I grabbed mine and glanced at Charlie one last time. "Umm, see you."

"See ya." He replied.

I followed Sam upstairs. We started to walk by Kristy's room when I heard Mallory's voice. "She was practically drooling over Sam-"

I sighed, "Eighth graders..."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "I dated you when you were and eighth grader."

"Was I that immature?" I asked.

"No. Not really. Stace, you were always really mature." Sam told me.

"Thanks Sam." I told him blushing.

"Stacey?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you about something? Privately?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied wondering if it was about sex.

We put our bags out in the middle of the hall and went into Sam's room. Sam closed the door and grinned. "Thanks for helping me with the sex conversation thingy."

"Your welcome. Uh, Sam... Who did you lose your virginity to? When we were together you were a virgin." I blurted out.

"God Stacey." Sam said blushing.

"Sorry... Umm, you don't have to-" I started to say until Sam interrupted me.

"Stace... After we broke up, I, I went to some party. I wanted to get over you so bad. Well I got drunk, and well... The rest is history. I don't even know who I did anything with." He told me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to say anything. I looked up into Sam's eyes and everything I needed to know was right there. Our faces started getting closer to one another. Our lips were just centimeters a part. We were going to kiss, and-

SLAM! "YOU-WHOOOOO... ANYONE HOME????" I heard Kristy yell. 

I pulled away from Sam and my head bumped his chin somehow.

"Sorry." I told him.

Sam laughed. "It's cool." He gave me a questioning glance, then I got up.

"We should go down stairs."

Sam nodded, "yeah..." Then we walked down stairs and got ready for what was to come next.

Sorry it sounds sort of choppy. I had to redo the whole chapter, because I wanted it to stay PG-13. Well thank you for all the reviews! I'll update kind of soon, but the story isn't turning out as good as I hoped it would.  
Merry Christmas!  
:-)Smiley(-: 


End file.
